Hoagie's Assurance
by Marty522
Summary: TU/ONESHOT - Hoagie is enjoying a late afternoon root beer when a discontented Wally barges in. Will tie in with a future story.


**A/N: Just a quick little scene I wrote up between Hoagie & Wally. I'm currently working on my first full Codename: KND fic, which is on Chapter 4 right now, but I haven't had the chance to upload anything yet. Since I don't have anything to show for that yet, I wanted to contribute something, so please enjoy. Reviews are welcome.**

* * *

It was late Sunday afternoon. Off-duty operatives sparsely populated the tavern. It was a school night, and all but the most devoted patrons had departed for bed. Some were jaded, some were heartbroken, and some were just enjoying a nice frothy root beer in celebration of surviving another day. It wasn't the cheeriest of places at this hour, but it wasn't totally gloomy either. At least one boy was enjoying his drink with a smile: one Hoagie Gilligan.

The portly boy downed the last of his drink, slamming the empty mug down and wiping his mouth. He smirked and nodded to the bartender, who promptly slid a fresh new one down the counter. He caught the glass caught firmly in his hand, and brought it up to his mouth in order to savor another delicious taste.

The door flew open, causing Hoagie to look over in surprise. He wasn't expecting anyone else to enter tonight; it was past time people usually turned up on a school night. This newcomer must have some _serious_ issues going on. That's why he frowned when none other than Wallabee Beatles stepped into the light.

"Numbuh 4?" Hoagie wondered aloud. The blonde boy said nothing as he made his way over to the bar and parked himself on the stool next to Hoagie, his eyes hidden underneath his hair as his gaze was aimed downward. Without looking up, he laid his open hand down on the counter, cuing a large glass of root beer to fly down in his direction. He hastily seized it and began chugging.

"Wally," Hoagie said, his voice now firm. "What's wrong?"

The Australian boy paused for a moment, before growling and throwing the glass against the wall in front of him. Hoagie flinched as it shattered, and tried to think of the best way to disarm his friend's temper. Before he could act, though, all of Wally's anger seemed to vanish, and he slouched forward, cupping his face in his hands.

"Wally," Hoagie repeated neutrally, "What's got ya down, man?"

Wally remained motionless for a moment, but finally lowered his hands and looked up at Hoagie. He was definitely down about something, though that was fairly obvious by now. The silence hung in the air like a fog, but after a moment it was finally broken.

"It's… it's Kuki,"

"What about her?"

"You know that KND ball that's comin' up? And everyone operative in the world is gonna be there?"

"Yeah.."

"Well, she's been bringing it up a lot lately, and… well… I think she's been trying to hint at something."

"Ya don't say…"

"She's really subtle, but not much gets past me!"

"Sure, Wally. So what's the issue?"

"Well, I thought about it, and… I don't wanna go to the ball alone. I mean, it's not that I wanna go with a _girl_ or anything, but, everyone else is gonna have a date, and I don't wanna be the odd one out. And I figure, since Kuki doesn't have anyone to go with yet, then, um, maybe I could ask her to go with me. You know, just so I can make sure she doesn't end up going with some… loser or something! You know, two rocks and a bird."

Hoagie tried to suppress his grin as the poor boy struggled to explain his situation with his pride intact. It couldn't have been easy for him.

"Okay, I get that. So what's the problem? She say no?"

"No... I... haven't exactly asked her yet."

"Oh… sooo… the problem's not with her… it's with you."

Wally shot him a nasty look, but it quickly gave way to glumness.

"I guess so…"

"So… are you planning on asking her?"

"I already tried…"

"I thought you just said you didn't?"

"I didn't. I tried to, but… I didn't."

"Why not?"

"I couldn't.."

"…why not?"

"'Cause every time I try to ask… I… I freeze up, okay? And when she tries to help, she starts acting all annoying and girly and… oh, what's the use? It always happens the same way…"

"She acts like herself, and you lose your cool because you like her and donno how to deal with it?"  
"WHAT? I do not-!"

"Wally. Wally. _Wally._ C'mon. You're my best friend, I know you. And I know you like Kuki."

"_Shh!_"

"Calm down, there's no one else here by now. So are you gonna ask her or what?"

"Are you gonna ask Numbuh 5? 'Cause you-!"

"Already have. We're going together. Now, you and Kuki…"

"Hmph… well… I guess I can try again tomorrow…"

"Atta boy."

"But… what if she says no?"

"Wally, believe me, she won't say no."

"How-"

"She won't say no."

Hoagie gulped down the remaining root beer from his mug as Wally considered his words.

"Of course, in order for her to not say no, you've gotta actually _ask the question_. It's kind of an important step."

"Yeah… I guess so."

The pair dismounted their stools and walked over to the exit.

"Um, listen, Numbuh 2… think, um… think we could, you know, keep this between us?"

Hoagie chuckled as he patted his short friend on the back.

"Don't worry, Wally, my lips are sealed."


End file.
